


Bereft of Life

by 68JeanMarco69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, I cant come up with anymore tags, M/M, Pantsu (not really), ereri, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68JeanMarco69/pseuds/68JeanMarco69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Funny thing is, this is actually a fanfic I started on Wattpad, but I gave up on. Attempt #2 on AO3!<br/>Eren Jaeger:<br/>Happiness, Joy, Life, and energy is what that kid is made of. However, he is struck with a horrid disease: <br/>Frontotemporal dementia. It causes parts of the brain to shrink. Now full of disappointment and sadness, he stays indoors his entire life.<br/>Eren is forced outside one day, "to enjoy life while it lasts." <br/>The person he finds, truly shocks him, and tears of joy is all left.<br/>(First chapters are basically flashbacks. Prequel chapters, that jazz.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

       Eren sat impatiently in the waiting room, lounging in one of the large plush chairs beside a large window letting in tons of light. He stared at his mother's hair. In the light in shone brightly, creating a halo. Eren rather enjoyed halos. They remind him of hope, peace, and love.

       After what felt forever, Eren's name was called for his examination. His mother highly suspected something was wrong with Eren; in fact, Eren couldn't disagree. He didn't feel quite himself anymore. It scared him.

       He walked down the long hallway, following the nurse. His sneakers squeaked on the freshly mopped tile. The hallway smelled of lemons and hand sanitizer. He followed his mother and the nurse into a small room. The nurse smiled warmly at Eren and told his mother and him to sit down on the two chairs against the wall.

       The nurse pointed to a seat across from his mother as Eren sat down awkwardly. "I'm Nurse Anne, and you're Eren, correct?" Eren nodded shakily in reply.

       "Y-Yes, Mister--Er, Ma'am!" Nurse Anne frowned in reply, but then quickly smiled brightly, trying not to discourage the college student, who was in fact 19.

        Eren's mother and Nurse Anne shared worried glances while Eren was looking around in confusion. "I will get the doctor," Nurse Anne said hurriedly as she left the room. Eren nodded, but frowned as well.

        When the doctor came in, all he said was, "Let's run a CT scan, Eren, follow me. Please."

* * *

           

        Eren once again was awkwardly sitting in a chair waiting for his mother and the doctor to stop talking. He played with his fingers and kicked his legs, slightly impatient. "Hmph," He grunted.

        Footsteps were heard and Eren's mother peeked through the door, beckoning Eren to get up and come to her. He wobbled slightly as he got up, but walked to her.

        "Eren, when we get home...We must talk." His mother let out a shaky breath and held the boy's hand, as if he would slip away. "C-C'mon."

 

* * *

         At home, Eren's mother lightly pushed him down at a seat in the living room and sat across from him. Eren looked at his mother in confusion as she gulped, obviously trying not to cry. He could tell she was about to, the way her brown eyes filled with salty tears. "M-M-Mo..Mom," Eren murmured looking at his mother sadly. "Te-Tell me, what..What is it?"

         His mother looked down at her hands, and shut her eyes tight trying to stop tears, however many fell, splashing on her knuckles. She looked up slowly. Salty tears fell down her cheeks wildly as she almost shouted out. She gulped and slowly stuttered out, "You...You have a..Er, a disease...In your...ah um.. B-brain!"

         Eren froze in confusion. "Mo-" he was cut off with a tight, almost bone crushing hug from his mother. He patted her back, trying to comfort her.

        "It is where your brain is slowly worn away...You...You.." She cried into his shoulder. His shirt got wet with snot and tears. "I love you so much! Stay strong, love. We can get through this...O-Okay Eren?" She sounded as if she was comforting herself more than Eren. Not that he could blame her, of course.

         Eren pulled away from the embrace. "What? What do you mean?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He stood up abruptly. "Brain...Pr-problems?" Eren took a step backwards, almost stumbling back on his butt. Eren's mother looked up again, tears pouring down her face.

         "Eren, I-" She was cut off by Eren angrily punching a wall. Shortly after, he slowly came to his knees, with a pathetic whine. He ignored his bloody knuckles. He stared at his knees pitifully, in utter defeat. His own tears were about to spill. "I will stay strong, mom," He muttered softly.


	2. Chapter 1

          Thirteen year old Eren leaned against a light post with his sister, Mikasa, chewing on a piece of gum loudly, staring down the street. He ignored everyone around him, just listening to the music his earbuds played inside his ears.

           "Eren! Eren!" A higher pitched voice called. Eren snapped out of his daze and looked to see Armin running up to Eren, a large grin stretched across his face. He stopped in front of Eren, breathing heavily from running and looked up at Eren, smiling once more. "There's a new boy! He moved in next door. He said he'll meet me at the bus stop...His name is," Armin froze for a second trying to remember his name. "Jean."

            Eren stared at Armin in confusion. "Jean? As in the pants?" Armin opened his mouth to reply but an annoyed voice behind him cut him off.

            "It's French, you idiot."

            The voice was from a tall boy with messy brown hair in a style of an undercut that got darker at the ends. He had a long face, like a horse. He also had brown eyes. He looked at Armin. "Armin, you pronounced my name wrong." Armin squeaked slightly in reply.

            "Ahck! Sorry!" Jean chuckled and patted Armin's head.

             "It's fine. It has more of a 'john' sound to it."

             'Whatever," Muttered Eren turning his music back on.

              Armin awkwardly cleared his throat. "So, are you from France or.." He trailed off. Jean shook his head, smiling slightly.

             "Nah. Just a French descendant. I am from Trost, a couple kilometers away from here." Armin nodded.

              Before anymore could be said, Mikasa patted Eren on the shoulder and tugged out his earbuds. Eren glared at her. In reply, Mikasa pointed to the bus pulling up at the stop. Eren sighed and put his earbuds back in and got in line to get on the bus.

              As he got on the bus he noticed Armin not sit with him, but with Jean instead. Eren frowned, but nonetheless ignored the act. _Maybe it's just to be kind. He likes to be thoughtful..._ Eren thought.

              Mikasa stared at Eren in confusion as she saw the boy's eyebrows furrow slightly. She didn't push on, though.

              During Spaish class, Eren was glaring at jean, who obviously knew and just smirked. "What a horseface," Muttered Eren angrily, tapping his fingers on his desk rather loudly, which caused people to glare in his direction.

              When the bell rang, Eren sighed in relief and quickly grabbed his things and rushed out the door and walked quickly to the school's courtyard. He sat at the stone bench hidden behind some rose bushes, waiting for Mikasa and Armin to arrive.

              The gardens calmed Eren. The faint bird chirps, the sweet smell of flowers, and the familiar feeling of mulch and dirt under his feet. It also looked amazing with the cherry blossoms and roses in full bloom. He felt someone brush against him, and he turned to see Armin sit next to him, a small smile tugging at the boy's lips. "You are always so happy, Armin," Commented Eren as Armin opened his sack of lunch. Armin shrugged.

              "I get that a lot." They sat in silence until a cheery voice greeted them. Armin quickly shoved his lunch back in his bag.

              "Yo! Where's the food?" Eren looked p and saw Sasha standing there with an obviously annoyed Mikasa, who wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and crossed her arms.

               'We don't have any, sorry," Armin said lightly. Sasha frowned.

               Crossing her arms, Sasha retorted, "But there has to be-" Sasha was cut off by Jean walking over and slung an arm around Mikasa's shoulder, using his horse mouth to flirt with her.

              "Hey black-haired beauty," Jean smirked as if he had the best pick-up-line ever. Mikasa silently turned away and sat next to Eren.

               Jean's jaw nearly dropped. "Whaaat? You two are dating?!" Jean crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "Why does freak-eyes have a girl and I don't?" Eren frowned.

               "How'd you find us?" Eren asked. Jean grinned and gestured to Armin who was looking down at his feet. Eren just sighed.

               To avoid an argument starting, Armin jumped up and waved his arms franctically. "I was just trying to be friendly!" Armin then gestured to Mikasa and Eren. "They are siblings! Right Mikasa? Right Eren?" They nodded in unison.

                "I may have freak eyes, but I don't have a horse face." Eren smirked and patted himself mentally on the back at the comeback.

                "I don't have a horse face!" 

                "Oh Really? You wanna go!"

                 'Guys stop fighting!"

                 "Mikasa give me your lunch!"

                 "Eren calm yourself!"

                 And thus, this is how a friendship birthed.

              


End file.
